


Sleep like a baby tonight

by Rafaperez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, References to Depression, Samwena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Post 15x03. Sam has to deal with the pain of what he feels for Rowena and with the nightmares.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Sleep like a baby tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos please

_You dress in the colors of forgiveness_

_Your eyes as red as christmas_

_Purple robes are folder on the kitchen chair_

_You're gonna sleep like a baby tonight_

**Sleep like a baby tonight-U2**

Sam couldn't take it anymore, staying awake and feel but at the same time, he was scared of closing his eyes and having nightmares so now he was on his sixth glass of whiskey in his bedroom, his red not only from the alcohol but also from crying and he was sitting on the floor resting his back against the bed, staring at the chair forward.

Over the chair there was a delicate white coat. The coat Rowena had been dressed over her pink dress when they had gone to the crypt that morning and he'd recovered it because it was the only thing that had remained of the redhead and Sam then took his fist to cover his mouth trying to muffle a cry. But then he started at his hand and remembered it had been this one that Rowena had held between her delicate fingers, closing them around the dagger and guided it toward her belly.

The hunter then shook his head, punching the floor and ignoring the plain that exploded on his hand, feeling new tears on his eyes remembering of her emotion smile while saying 'that's my boy' and he let his head fall back against the bed, running a hand through his face feeling lost.

"Shit, Rowena..." He felt a lump in his throat, his heart beating fast and he couldn't get out of his head the fact he hadn't told Rowena he loved her.

He didn't know exactly when he'd realized he was in love with her, maybe it'd started the day he'd called her cellphone and Lucifer answered it and the talk in the car, but even with the prophecy saying it was him who would kill her, Sam had always thought they'd time. But he'd frozen when they stared at each other in the crypt while she said what he had to do and now he regretted it because if there was someone who needed to know that had been loved, it was the witch, she'd started as an enemy, dangerous and treacherous but then had turned into an ally with a big heart and who would never know about Sam's feelings for her.

"I can't take it anymore..." Sam whispered hoarsely, his heart aching and he closed his eyes. He couldn't stand anymore loosing the people he loved. Jessica, his parents, Bobby, Jack, Rowena. He was tired of God playing with them, of hunting monsters that would end up being freed and little by little, he started to feel the exhaustion take over and he fell in a deep sleep.

When Sam opened his eyes he found himself laying on the hard floor of his bedroom, staring at the ceiling feeling exhausted but somehow without the alcohol effects. He could feel a hand caressing his, extended beside his body and slowly he man turned his face to the side , feeling his heart beat fast, his eyes shinning while his lips parted but his body was so exhausted he just couldn't get up.

Rowena in her pink dress was laying on the floor beside him, laying on her side with her arms extended on the floor while her hand was caressing his gently, her green and very outlined eyes staring at him calmly, with that look he used to think as seductive.

"Rowena?"

"That's me, giant." Staring at him with those eyes of her, her free hand resting under her cheek, with a sad smile for seeing in that state, getting drunk until he could pass out and eyes red. She never wanted to leave him in that state, he'd always been so strong, gently and full of hope, so passionate and that's why she loved him.

She'd loved him until the moment she'd held his hand around the dagger, pressing it against her belly and they then hugged before she felt the blade stab her.

"But it's a dream, am I right?" Sam murmured frowning in sadness, staring at her beautiful face and then he raised their laced fingers in the air, caressing the back of her hand with his tumble.

"It can be whatever you want it to be, Samuel."

And they two stayed like that for sometime in silence, just staring at each other laying on the floor, their hands still joined while Sam kept caressing hers and then, he felt his eyes fill with tears and whispered:

"I'm so sorry Rowena... God I miss you."

"Oh Samuel..." She sighed with a small smile, her eyes shinning while she held his fingers tighter, touched by his words and then she said softly: "It was necessary and as much as it was in the prophecy, I wanted to do something to save you boys. You changed this wee witch into a better woman."

"I should have told you it there back in the crypt how much I loved you, you deserved to know that Rowena. I love you." Sam told her with a smile on his lips for finally telling her those words, his heart warming then at the image of Rowena's emotional smile.

The witch then sat up, crawling toward him and Sam balanced himself over his elbows, letting her higher than him and Rowena stopped in front of him, a hand on the floor while the other went to his face, caressing him with her fingers his stubble, cheek and lips, bending her head down then, her orange hair caressing him.

"And I was waiting for you to say them. And I finally could hear them from your lips Samuel..." She murmured, their faces only inches apart while they stared at each other, heats beating fast with desire and then she parted her red lips, green eyes darker and she said with passion: "I love you."

And then their lips met in a kiss full of passion that left their bodies on fire and Sam laid down on the floor bringing Rowena with him and involving her with his strong arms, making her feel safe and involved in his warmth, deepening the kiss and running his hands over her back, the side of her breasts feeling her hold his face tighter and all that Sam could think in that moment while their mouths devoured each other was that he didn't want to wake from that dream, even if he had to, to face the monsters.


End file.
